Powers in Numbers
by WhoKnows5
Summary: Many numbers mean many things.
1. Chapter 1

Number **5**

A 7 yr. old boy sits in a small romm playing with his Chimeara peacefully. All the sudden a boom shakes the entire house. A man rushes the boy out of the house and onto an airstrip. They stand in a line with Eight other children a boy on his left and a girl on the right. The Elder says something quietly and they start running to the ship. A Mogadorian is running after them ready to attack...

**O0O**

**5 POV**

I wake up drowning in sweat and gasping for air. I just had another dream. I had been having them everytime I go to sleep ever since the rest of the Garde found me in Texas a month ago, there were releved that I was Number 5 the last one they were looking for. I look around and find them outside training I haven't trained with any of them. Just hitting a tree with a sword.

"Well look who's finally up."Nine said. I swear he is the most annoying person in the world, Lorien or Earth.

"Shut up, James."I said bitterly. Crayton ahs us calling us by Earth names just in case. I'm Kol Gate. Four is Daniel Doe, Six is Jane Elizabeth, Seven is Marina Jones, Eight is Rebekah Martin, Nine is James Worthington, Ten is Ella James, and Crayton James.

"You're doing combat training today, Kol."Crayton said. "Againist who?"

"Well, to see how good you are everybody in the order of how good they are."he replied.

"Okay."

I had gotten through Eight, Seven, and Four with ease. And just beat Six all that is left is Nine. I started witha left and right uppercut combo scoring two hits. He returned with a punch to the face which was easily blocked. I decided to go with a double kick to the chest another unsuccesful block by him. He did a low sweep I jumped up and he fell on the ground after that it was smooth sailing to an easy pin. After we finished every body just stared with awe.

"Hello?" I asked snapping them out of what ever trance they were in.

"That was really... wow!"Marina exclaimed. "Now what?"I asked.

"What's your Legacies again?" Jane asked. "Invisibilty, Controlling Fire, Element Manipulation, Lumen, Force Field, Antigravity. My Master Legacy is Energy Manipulation."I replied. "And of course the things that all Loric Garde have Telekinesis, Enhancement, and the ability to Fly."I added. "All Loric Garde can't fly."Daniel said with a smirk. "Actually they can it usually develops in between a Garde's Sixth and Master Legacies. It's like a sign that the Master Legacy is on it's way."I said. As soon as I said that Daniel's smirk dissapeared.

"Right Crayton?" "Well...uu-mmm"he said stammering. "Yes."he finally said.

"Again, now what?"I asked. "How about we do you againist everybody else, but only using 1 Legacy to take out each person. They get to use one Legacy too."Crayton said. "This will be fun."Marina said. I smiled.

I stood in the middle of the circle that the Garde made. "Number order."Rebekah said. I sent Daniel flying back into a tree with telekinesis. Jane turned invisible, but I had a little secert since I also had Invisibility I could see her. She lunged forward I used my force field which she was sent flying into a tree when she made contact with it. I turned invisible and kicked Marina in the stomach sending her backwards too. For Rebekah I used my Lumen to blind her and do a left uppercut sending her to the left. James, I used my Energy Manipulation I took some of Daniel's energy and gathered it into a ball and sent it to James making him fly backwards into a wall.

"I still have Three more Legacies to use, Crayton."I said. "What now?"

"Dinner."he said. "Weapon only fighting tomorrow."he added.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on Lorien, again. Except in the ship, playing with the younger versions of James and Marina. We had just took off. Marina looked to be five and James about four. I was the oldest at 6, then Marina, Jane and James both four, Daniel was three, Eight was two. By the time we would land on earth we would all be one year older. I leave and look out the window at Lorien, all the descruction. The battle only had been going for a half an hour, but by the looks of it, it like its been going on for hours. The lush green forests had been turned to brown, barren lands. The low vallies, all ash now, everything destroyed. I vowed that day the Mogs would pay. But for right now all I wanted to do was play some catch with Arun, my Cepan, I looked for him and found him talking to the rest of the Cepans. I caught the last part of the conversation.

"I'm not doing that."he yelled. "Especially to Keegan."he added. "You might have too." a man said. I recognize him as Brandon Four's Cepan.

"Are you listening to the words you are saying? You want me to just abondon him after two years. There is in way in hell that I'm doing that. he is all I have left. What if you had to just leave Aaron. Huh?"he yelled. "I would do it if it meant saving the only people left of our kind."he yelled back. That threw Arun for a turn.

"I'm not doing it and that is final."Arun said. He turned and walked to the door, I ran as fast a possible back to the other kids.

I wake up on the floor to the sound of Marina. "I'm up"I say. "Good time for breakfast."She says, taking my hand and dragging me to the kitchen. I see all the others there. It's hard to believe that little five year old has turned into a beautiful teenager. I have to admit I kinda have a little crush on her.

"Hello?"she says. "What?"I say. "You've been staring at me for like a minute. Are you okay?"she says. I caught little smirks from Daniel and James from the corner of my eye I shoot them a glare. "Yeah, fine just... thinking about something."I say. "Okay."she says.

I sit down next to Marina and put eggs and bacon on my plate. Small talking is made around the table."What was all that mumbling about Brandon and Arun"Marina whispers in my ear. "Nothing"I whisper back. "You're lying, besides I heard you talking in your sleep."she whispered back. "You were watching me sleep."I ask. She blushes quickly and says, "Your changing the subject." "Fine it was a dream about my Cepan on the ship. Can we drop the subject now?"I ask. "You can, I'm not."she says. "Wonderful"I say. "And why not?"I say turning to her. "Because I want to know."she says turning to me and smiling. I smile back. "You get to know, If you promise not to tell anybody else."I won't tell and now I have new blackmail."she says.

"You probably won't have alot of chances to use it."I say. Going back to my breakfast. "Hey can you get me some juice?"she asked me not whispering. "Can't you get it yourself?"I reply. "Hey guys I heard Kol..."I realized what she was saying I put my hand over her mouth, and said "'Ill get it."getting up quickly and running to the fridge. Everybody snickered. "I found one chance."she said smiling. I used my telekinesis to take some out of the bottle and said "Here you go." throwing it at her she caught it easily, but it was close. "Not funny doofus."she said. "I thought it was."I said smiling. "Before you start screaming at each other, what were you going to say, Marina?"Crayton said. "Nothing."she said hopeful that she would get away with the lie. I walked over to her grabbed her hand and dragged her out saying to the others, "Sorry for leaving early, but I need to talk to this girl alone, about something very important."

I dragged her into our room and said, "That was too close. Never do that again. Got it?"I said. "Yes. But why don't you tell people about them?"she asked. "I'm not ready to."I replied. "You said the exact same thing when I asked about the chest."she said. "Well that is different because I"m actually telling you about my dreams." I said. "Can I please see your chest?"she pleaded. "NO, and that is final."I said. "I'll find a way."she said."No you won't."I said. "Yes I will."she said. We went back and forth until Crayton yelled it is time for training. I grabbed my sword and spear and walked outside.

Four had his diamond dagger, Six had her knives, Seven had a metal bow and arrows, Eight had metal stakes, Nine had his pipe staff, and Ten had a metal bat. "Okay first we are gonna see how good you are when you only have the weapons."Crayton said. "You are gonna climbthe tree, but you can't use your hands or your feet."he added. "I'll go first."I said. I lifted my sword up and stuck it into the tree as high as possible the same with the spear and lifted myself up. I repeated that until I was as far up as possible. "That was great. Now jump back down."he yelled up. I got back down and the others went. Only Eight, Six, and Seven could get to the top also. When we were done Crayton hed us do some real fighting againist everybody, I beat everybody again.

"Time for lunch." Ella yelled from the house. A BLT has my name on it, and I am starving since I didn't have breakfast because of Marina, which I haven't spoke to or even glanced at since our talk. "This is good Ella."I said. "Thank you."she said. We finished lunch and sat in the family room in awkward and comfortable silence. "This is ridiculous."Marina said. breaking the silence and taking my hand and dragging me into our bedroom. "Put this on."she said handing me a jacket with alot of pockets. She put on too. "Now put your Chest in the inside pocket. Because you are opening it alone with me."she said. "But..."I started. "No buts you are opening it. That is final."she said leaving. I followed her out.

"Where are you two going?'Crayton asked. "Out."she replied. "Be back in like 10 minutes."she added. "Why?"he asked. "Ask Kol."she said. "I'm being forced too."I said. She hit me in the arm when I said that. "Be back soon."I said.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk to the forest. I took my chest out and opened it. The first thing I got out was a letter from Arun, and read it aloud.

_Dear K,_

_If you are reading this I means that I am gone. Please stay strong for me. Find the others, and team up together. Continue training and working on your Legacies._

_I'll start from the begining. Your Loric name was Keegan. Your parents were Laura and Callen both part of the Garde. The day of the attack I was there and took you too the airship. Your Chimeara are hidden in Arkanas. You were the oldest on the ship. Pittacus told me that you were special so I protectoed you, even though I didn't get it at the time but know now what he meant. Here's a clue: Remeber the number Twenty-One. _

_You have to find the others. You are stronger together. You all are destined to be the Ten Lorien Elders, there is a tenth Loric out there, that is why the Mogadorians are hunting you. _

_On Lorien I was married one child and I am for sure she is Number Six. And Number Four is my best friends, Liren and Lara, son we would always joke that they were destined to be together. I hope you read this soon._

_Remeber this, you are Number Five._

_Your Cepan,_

_A_

"Wow." I said after reading the letter. "I know."she said. "Do you know what this is? she asked me. "Some of it. Healing stone, Numbing stones, and a compass that points to what I want most on this Planet. The rest no."I replied. "Okay."she said. "Lets go back."I said.

"Back so soon."Daniel said when I got back. "Jane can I ask you something?"I said. "What?" she replied. "Was you father's name Arun."I asked. "Yes."she said. "Wow."I said. "Can I tell her?" Marina asked. I nodded. "Your father was Five's Cepan."she said. "really." she asked. I nodded. I told Marina about my dreams and went to bed that night confused and happy at the same time.


End file.
